Twin Trouble
by Monkeywand
Summary: A ghost or two causes trouble for Melinda in more ways then one... Jim/Mel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer… though I do wish for Jim's hunky body!!**

**A/N I kinda tweaked some of the quotes from previous episodes and this is forward warning that most of the chapters are short… Enjoy!**

**Twin Trouble  
****Chapter One**

Laughter filled the early morning air; a child's laugh, full of life and delight. The laughter came from a little girl, who was running around in a small grassed-area of Grandview's town square. The girl looked about nine years old. She was dressed in a beautiful dress, decorated with pale yellow ribbons.

Melinda smiled and watched as three other children ran out from behind a tree to join her. The girl skipped back to the tree the other children had just emerged from and proceeded to cover her eyes and count. Hide-and-seek.

But the girl was peeking. She opened her eyes, spying through the chinks. The other children hid in various places, all out of sight. The girl dropped her hands. She twisted on her feet, looking one way and another, deciding which way to go.

The girl half skipped towards one direction before stopping. A woman appeared on scene, calling to her children.

"But mommy," one of the trio whined. "I wanna play with the other girl." Melinda stared at the youngest child who had spoken, a little girl about seven.

"There are no other children here," her mother pointed out, annoyed. "Now come on." The woman tugged on her daughters' arm, beckoning for the two boys to follow.

Melinda watched them all leave. Out the corner of her eye, she could still see the little girl playing hide-and-seek.

"Hello. My name's Melinda. What's yours?" Melinda asked. The girl paused. She broke into a run, then walked again. She was enjoying herself, pausing only to see if Melinda was following. Melinda walked quickly, ditching her now-cold green tea into a nearby bin.

The girl stopped at a house with a "For Sale" sign swinging forlornly in the middle of the lawn. The girls' pale skin shone in the bright, morning light in contrast to her dark hair. The girl seemed to hesitate.

"Adelè. My name's Adelè," she whispered, turning quickly and lifting a hand- then she was gone.

Melinda blinked at the spot where Adelè previously stood. Glancing at the "For Sale" house, she looked for any sign of somebody being at home. Shrugging, Melinda walked back the way she came, back to her shop, back to where Delia would be waiting for her to open up.

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

Lunchtime

Melinda smiled at a little old lady purchasing two brass candlesticks. "That's 34.50," she said. The old lady nodded, fishing a 50 from her purse. Melinda wrapped the gifts and slipped in a 10 off discount coupon.

"Thank you," the old lady said walking away, her hands full. Delia waited until she had left the shop before asking,

"I'm gonna grab some lunch. Did you want anything?" Melinda looked at the other woman.

"Sure. Can you get me a Greek salad and a green tea, please?" She fished through her handbag underneath the counter. "Here." She offered a pile of notes from her hand.

"No, no." Delia waved away the offered money. "I'll pay since you're putting on dinner tonight." She paused. "That is, if it is still on tonight?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Jim's got this amazing meal planned out. You and Ned are gonna love it," Melinda assured her friend. Delia looked relieved.

"Good. Well back soon then." With a jingle of bells, she left the shop. Melinda watched the door shut. 'Now for some peace and quiet,' she thought. Not that it was bad having Delia around but it was always nice to have some alone time.

She looked up, sensing something amiss. The face she saw was one similar to earlier in the square.

"Adelè?" Melinda asked. The girl turned, her ice blue eyes boring into Melinda's.

"No… no… Abbey," she managed, wringing her hands. Abbey flickered to another spot.

"Look. I'm just trying to help you," Melinda said forcefully.

"You help me?" Abbey asked, moving again.

"Look. I don't understand what you want." Abbey faded in and out rapidly around the shop, making Melinda's head spin. "Please," she whimpered. "Please. You're making me sick. " The ghost faded faster.

"Please. You're making me sick," Melinda repeated. Bending over slightly, she begged one last time. "Please?" The room continued to spin. Melinda's legs buckled. She slipped down the counter, crumpling into a heap on the floor.

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

Hmm… didn't plan on leaving you with a cliff-hanger…  
Hope you like anyway.  
Monkeywand


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer… though I do wish for Jim's hunky body!!**

**A/N Wow... I didn't expect this many reviews after just one night!! Anyway here's the next chapter for anybody who reviewed...**

**Twin Trouble  
****Chapter Two**

"Hey Ned," Delia called to her 15 year old son. "Remember we have to be at Melinda's and Jim's at 7pm." Ned rolled his eyes.

"Yeh. Sure mom… oh my god. Melinda!" Ned cried, seeing his mom's friend collapsing. Delia turned and ran towards the shop.

"Ned, go get Jim," she ordered. Ned nodded and sprinted towards the station.

"Jim," he called, "It's Melinda." Jim grabbed his bag, his face hiding the fear he held inside. They arrived at the antique store to see Melinda sitting upon a couch, her face still pale.

"Mel, you alright?" Jim asked concerned. Melinda looked at her husband crouching in front of her.

"There was this ghost…" she started. Jim looked partly relieved but said nothing. "It was like she was drugged or something. I don't know. She seemed so confused," she continued.

"Do you want me to lock up shop?" Delia asked.

"No. I'll be fine. Can't spoil tonight, can we?" Melinda questioned. Delia didn't look convinced.

"Okay," she said stretching out the word. Melinda gave her a big, fake smile.

"Well you take care, okay?" Jim ordered, "And tell this ghost to leave you alone."

"Will try," she promised. Jim gave her one more glance before turning to everyone else.

"See you guys tonight."

"Bye," they chorused. Delia looked at Melinda again.

"I'm fine," Melinda insisted, but she missed the disagreeing look from Delia.

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

"Who ever knew dinner could be so hectic?" Melinda mused. She popped a freshly cut slice of cucumber in her mouth. Arranging the food onto a platter, she placed it in the fridge out of harms way.

"Okay. Meat's ready, veggies cooked; I'm gonna go change," Jim told his wife.

"Plates are out, everything's done; I'm gonna get dressed too." She looked at Jim.

"Wanna race?" he challenged. Before the words were fully formed, Melinda ran for the stairs. She squealed as Jim grabbed her, trying to drag her backwards. They entered the bedroom, heading for separate sides of the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" Melinda asked with mock anger. She laughed. Jim pulled off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. Melinda followed suit, but instead placed hers neatly in the cupboard.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Melinda glanced back.

"Yeh. They're gonna be here in 15 minutes."

"I thought you were good at multi-tasking?" he teased. The phone began to ring. They both lunged for it. Melinda answered just as Jim grabbed her.

"Shh," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Hello? Delia, hi…" Melinda paused to swat away Jim's prying fingers. "No, no no no. No, you just take you time. We'll be right here. Okay, bye." She turned to face Jim. "Hmm. Delia is running a little ate. Ned's only just arrived home."

"Bummer."

"Yeh. They'll be at least half an hour," she explained.

"Damn them," Jim said slyly. Melinda nodded. Quickly, Jim swept Melinda off her feet and onto the bed. He nuzzled at her cheeks as she moaned…

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

I'll leave it to your imaginations as to what happens next!!  
Monkeywand


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer… though I do wish for Jim's hunky body!!**

**A/N To all the clever readers who guessed I am writing a twisted version of Deja Boo!! And to anyone else who is reading the story...**

**Twin Trouble  
****Chapter Three**

That Evening

Jim carried the last of the dishes to the kitchen. He passed Melinda carrying back dessert to Delia and Ned. Walking quickly, he caught up to her as she was entering the dining room.

"Happy Birthday to you," they sung to Delia, flicking off the lights on their way in. Melinda stopped singing suddenly.

"Hey Jim," she called softly.

"Yeh?" he asked.

"You know. I feel a little dizzy. Could you just…" She indicated to the cake in her hands. Jim grabbed the object from Melinda and placed it onto the table. Melinda half fell onto her chair.

"You okay?" he asked squatting in front of her.

"The ghost is back- Abbey." Melinda's head cleared. "But she's gone now," she continued. She looked up to see Delia blowing out the candles, unaware of anything else.

"Don't forget to make a wish," Ned reminded her. Jim switched on the lights in time with the last candle dying out.

"Who wants cake?" Delia called, slicing a piece for everybody.

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

Later

"That was delicious as always Jim," Delia complemented.

"Thank you," he replied, "Glad you liked it."

"See you tomorrow," Melinda called to Delia and Ned's retreating figures. She shut the door and turned into Jim's embrace.

"Bedtime," he suggested. Melinda nodded, too tired to do anything else.

**Dream **

_Two young girls skipped along a footpath decorated with fallen flowers and dying leaves. They were identical from the pale skin to the dark hair to the identical, piercing blue eyes. _

"_Race you," said one, taking off up the street. _

"_No fair… you cheat," stuttered the other, trying to catch up to her twin. The first girl stopped allowing the other to catch up. They both took off across the street, trying to be the first to the other side. Melinda stood on the sidelines, watching the two girls. _

"_No!" she yelled, wanting them to not cross the road. But they didn't hear her. From out of nowhere, a car came flying around the corner, hitting one twin a split second before the other. Melinda ran towards the accident. "No!" she screamed again…_

**End Dream**

… Melinda woke with a start; heart pounding and breathing heavily.

"It, it was so real," she commented, rolling over. "Ahh!" she screamed seeing the twins faces again. "Is that how you died?" she asked, getting over her initial shock.

"Who died?" Jim asked coming into the bedroom, oblivious to the ghosts.

"The girls I've been seeing. Where have you been," she asked changing topics.

"Downstairs. You kicked me in your sleep. It must have been one hell-of-a dream." He placed the glass of water on Melinda's bedside table. "Tell me," he asked. Melinda's hand shook slightly as she retold the dream. By the end of it, Jim was behind Melinda giving her a massage.

"Lower, lower," she asked. Jim complied, running his hands further down her back. "Oh. Not that low," she laughed, swatting at his hands.

"So if we know how they died, then why haven't they crossed over?" Jim wondered. Melinda shook her head.

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

A puzzle for you all.  
Monkeywand


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer… though I do wish for Jim's hunky body!!**

**A/N To all the lovely readers out there and to the real-life Abbey...**

**Twin Trouble  
****Chapter Four**

The Next Morning

Melinda walked through the town square, green tea in hand. She continued on, stopping for a car and walked into her antique shop setting the brass bell ringing.

"Hey. You feeling alright? " Delia questioned hearing the bell ring.

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Melinda replied. There were slight bags underneath her eyes, skillfully hidden by make-up.

"That kind of night was it?" Delia teased.

"If I wasn't so addicted to this drink then you'd be wearing it," Melinda threatened.

"Okay, okay. I give up," Delia said surrendering, but there was still a teasing grin upon her face. "Anyway do you mind if leave a few minutes early? I saw this really neat necklace down at the jewelry store and I asked them to hold it for me but I have to be there before it shuts."

"Sure. You owe it to yourself to be treated once in a while." Melinda held her hand up to her head and dropped down onto the stores' couch. Delia's face changed from teasing to concerned.

"Hey, you really are sick aren't you. I thought you got rid of that bug," she pointed out.

"So did I." Delia continued on.

"You know what. I have just the thing. I'm gonna write down the ingredients to this amazing broth that'll make you fell 100 better." She walked towards the back room for a pen and paper. "I used it with morning sickness when I was pregnant with Ned," she added. Melinda looked worried and confused unbeknown to Delia.

The other woman walked out a few seconds later, holding out a piece of paper with random ingredients listed on it. "Here. Make it tonight and I guarantee you'll feel better tomorrow," she promised.

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

The "For Sale" sign still stood forlornly in the center of the grassed lawn. The late afternoon breeze made it swing back and forth, creaking eerily. Melinda walked up the empty driveway to the front door.

"Hello?" she called rapping on the door. She called again. "Hello?" No answer. A child's laughter filled the air a few seconds later. A pale face peeked out from the side of the house. It disappeared and reappeared behind one of the slightly overgrown bushes in the garden bed. The child laughed again and she could hear two different tones within the laughter. Suddenly Melinda felt dizzy.

"Abbey," she called holding onto a porch rail for support, "I know you're here. Your energy always makes me feel dizzy." The laughter ceased as two identical girls appeared. "Do you guys see a light?" Melinda asked.

Adelè looked at Abbey. "No," she replied slowly. Melinda looked frustrated.

"Then what might be holding you guys here?" she wondered. The twins shrugged. Abbey flickered over to Melinda, making her feel nauseous again. The ghost touched Melinda pulling her into a vision.

**Vision**

_A girl hid behind a well-used couch, keeping a good lookout for her identical twin. Abbey tiptoed through the room trying not to make a sound. Adelè caught sight of twin and took off in the other direction. She passed her mother, busy talking on the phone. _

_Abbey raced after her twin, trying to bypass her mother but accidentally hitting her mother's prized ceramic vase. The vase fell, smashing to pieces on the floor. Both girls stopped suddenly. The air was deathly silent. _

"_Sorry mommy," Abbey stuttered out. The girls' mother looked livid. _

"_Out. Just out," she told them through clenched teeth. Both girls look crestfallen. They filed quietly outside, heading for the town square where there would be more room and other children to play with. _

_Three other children ran out from behind a tree to join the twins in the town square. _

"_What you playin'" the seemingly eldest child asked. Adelè skipped back to the tree the other children had just emerged from and proceeded to cover her eyes and count. _

"_Hide-and-seek" she replied still counting. _

_All the other children including Abbey hid behind various other trees and bushes. Adelè and Abbey played until it started to get dark. If they played any longer their mother would send out a search party. _

"_Home time," they chorused skipping towards home. _

"_Race you," said Adelè, taking off up the street. _

"_No fair… you cheat," stuttered Abbey, trying to catch up to her twin. Adelè stopped allowing Abbey to catch up. They both took off across the street, trying to be the first to the other side. From out of nowhere, a car came flying around the corner, hitting one twin a split second before the other. _

_From inside the house, a woman heard a screech of tires and children scream. She raced outside to see her two beautiful children lying in the middle of the street. _

"_No!" she screamed. She bent down first to Adelè then Abbey. Seeing Adelè wasn't breathing, she tried to revive her. After a few futile minutes she realized one of her children was dead. Unbeknown to her, the paramedics had arrived and were busily strapping Abbey to an emergency bed. _

"_Ma'am, would you like to ride with this child?" a paramedic asked pointing to Abbey. The woman nodded. She climbed in beside her remaining daughter hoping that she wouldn't die. _

**End Vision**

Melinda came out of the vision wobbling.

"This was where you lived?" she asked the girls. They nodded. "And you want me to go and talk to your mother?" Again the girls nodded.

"Not blame mom," Abbey managed. Adelè translated for her twin.

"We want to tell mom that we don't blame her. It wasn't her fault that the car was speeding." Melinda's heart melted.

"I'll see what I can do," she promised, "But I'll have to wait until your mother comes home."

"Home 'morrow," Abbey said.

"I'll try again tomorrow," Melinda said as the girls disappeared. Giving the house one last glance, she walked back to her car. She would try again tomorrow.

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

Monkeywand


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer… though I do wish for Jim's hunky body!!**

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This is the second last chapter... cries... but on a good note this is the longest story I've posted... **

**Twin Trouble  
****Chapter Five**

"It was so sad. Their mother blames herself for something she couldn't prevent," Melinda said to Jim the next day.

"Well maybe it's her way of dealing with what happen," Jim replied handing Melinda a glass of orange juice.

"It's still pretty sad though. I'm going to see if their mother is home this morning," she added lightly.

"I'm coming with you," Jim replied with out hesitancy. Melinda looked slightly surprised.

"Why?" she asked. Jim gave has wife a long look.

"Because last time you came up against one of these ghosts, she had you feeling dizzy and nauseous," he stated with a matter of fact.

"That was only Abbey. She made me dizzy because she was all confused." Melinda caught sight of her husband face. "Oh alright," she said giving in.

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

Jim drove Melinda's red SUV up the driveway of the "For Sale" house. Parking the car, he looked his wife.

"Here goes nothing," she said. Something caught her eye. The twins were standing at the closed door, waiting. "And they're here already" she added light-heartedly. She didn't have to explain who they were.

Melinda knocked on the door for the third time in three days. Except this time there was an answer.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

"Hi. Are you Danielle?" Melinda answering with a question of her own.

"Yes," Danielle replied with caution.

"I'm Melinda Gordon and this is my husband Jim Clancy." Jim waved. "We were wondering if we could talk to you about your children?" Danielle's face clouded over.

"I'm sorry," she said starting to close the door. Melinda put her hand in the way.

"Look. I know this is going to sound strange but I can see and talk to spirits and your daughters keep coming to me," she informed the other woman. Danielle looked at them distrustfully.

"Come on in then." They followed Danielle through to the living room where she motion for them to sit. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No thanks," Jim replied while Melinda shook her head. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"You said you could talk to ghosts and that my daughters had come to you?" Danielle stated.

"Spirits actually and yes. They are also here right now. Adelè is standing to your right and Abbey's sitting on the couch next to you," Melinda pointed out. The other woman looked around to where her girls were supposedly sitting/standing. "They also want you to know they don't blame you for the accident and that you should stop blaming yourself," Melinda added.

"Nobby fault," Abbey interjected. Melinda looked confused.

"Abbey's also saying something like 'nobby fault'."

"Nobby fault which means nobody's fault. She had trouble when she was young saying nobody and so it suck as nobby." Danielle grew teary at this as she realized she would never hear Abbey's stutters or see Adelè's cheeky grin. Abbey nodded her head importantly.

"Nobby fault," she repeated. Melinda looked at Adelè who still hadn't spoken.

"Tell mom I love her. Tell her I'm sorry for not cleaning my room on time and tell her we'll never forget all the great things she did for us," Adelè told Melinda. Melinda nodded. She turned to Danielle.

"They want you to know they love you and they'll never forget all the great things you did for them." Danielle smiled.

"Tell them I love them as well and that I'll never forget them," she burst out passionately.

"They can hear you." Adelè turned towards something unseen.

"Wow. Is this the light you were talking about Melinda?" she asked. Melinda nodded.

"They see the light. They're ready to move on," she translated for everybody else.

"Goodbye my precious ones," Danielle called out. Melinda watched the twins disappear into the unseen light. Suddenly Abbey stopped.

"You make good mom," she said pointing at Melinda. Melinda looked a little surprised. Jim caught sight of Melinda's face.

"What?" he asked. Melinda shook her head.

"Just something I have to figure out first," she replied. The couple slowly got up and left Danielle to grieve her lost children.

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

What's Melinda hiding? Find out in the next and final chapter.  
Monkeywand


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer… though I do wish for Jim's hunky body!!**

**A/N Bailee and Imogen are just names I used. Sorry everyone for the short chapter but I'm kinda proud with this story. I never thought so many people would like it. **

**Twin Trouble  
****Chapter Six**

That Evening

Jim sat patiently on the bed twisting his fingers through the bedspread. He looked up as Melinda walked out of the bathroom, fiddling with something in her hands.

"Here." She offered the object to her husband. He took it. It was a pregnancy test.

"Positive," he read. He stared into Melinda's eyes. "I'm not sure how I feel," he added.

"Me neither," she agreed.

"I mean we've waited for this for so long and now it's finally here," he continued on. Jim pulled Melinda into a gigantic embrace. "This might also have something to do with you feeling dizzy all the time." Melinda laughed.

"Jim Clancy. Once a paramedic, always a paramedic."

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

9 months later 

"Just one more push Mel," coached Jim encouragingly. Melinda screamed as she pushed one last time. A baby's cry filled the air, showing a healthy set of lungs.

"A baby girl," the doctor announced, handing the baby girl to Melinda. Jim gave his wife a winning kiss.

"What are we going to call her?" he asked.

"Bailee Imogen Clancy," Melinda replied tiredly. Jim looked surprised.

"You named her after my grandmother Imogen?" he asked.

"And Bailee from my grandmother's middle name," Melinda added.

"Then welcome to the world, Bailee Imogen Clancy," Jim said, proud to be a father.

**ghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhispererghostwhisperer**

**THE END**

Hope you guys liked it. I know I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it.  
Monkeywand


End file.
